


My Responsibility

by JokesterZERO



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), ITZY (Band), IU (Musician), IZONE (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterZERO/pseuds/JokesterZERO
Summary: Ever thought what it would be like if superheroes existed? Ever thought what it would be like if they existed alongside our favourite K-pop idols? Well to satiate your curiosity, here is a story exactly about that.Let's do this one more time. Park Jaeyoung, or Shinji Park, is a first generation Korean-Japanese, born in Canada. One day during a trip to Empire State University in New York he was bitten by a radioactive spider. Sound familiar?He woke up one day gaining powers just like New York's Spider man (Peter Parker). He was faster, stronger, more durable and he could stick to walls! However, those powers of his would eventually lead his life into a downward spiral. Not understanding the responsibility one must have for these powers, his actions caused a chain of events that will always haunt him.From that day onward, he used his powers for the people of his country. Always helping those in need and to prevent those who would make the same mistake as him. However,  that would not last as he promised that once he graduated university, he would go back to Korea to take care of his sister, whom was sent there because of him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Shinji Park

**A/N: Hey, everyone. This is my first time writing anything like this. I'm not familiar in writing fanfiction about real life people. This is a whole new thing to me. I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I decided to write it down before I forget it. Then iI thought, why not post it? Seems sad for it to be sitting in my PC collecting pixels.**

**Anyways, even though it doesn't have the tag Spider-Man, it is technically a cross fic between K-pop and Spider-Man. Kind of like a what if scenario. Now the main reason why I didn't tag Spider-Man is because this is more of a Kpop fic than a superhero one(Spider-Man theme is more of a backdrop). I don't want anyone walking into this as a HUGE Spider-Man (I am a HUGE Spider-Man fan btw) expecting something. Thats not to say there won't be superhero and supervillain fights. There will be, just not as much as you'd think.**

**Also I don't want no Marvel Fans bashing on Kpop (and vice-versa) just in case and starting, probably one the weirdest fandom fights in history. (Not saying all Marvel and K-pop fans are like that, but you're bound to find a bad apple in every bunch).**

**So in conclusion. This fic is mainly a K-pop x Superhero romance fiction with some action sprinkled in for some excitement. I hope you guys enjoy! <3**

**~~~~~~~**

**_"Alright everyone, welcome back to 99.9 virgin radio! Today were doing another episode of Ghosted! Today we have Melody, a girl who was on a date with a guy, who suddenly ended their date early and never replied back to her... Ouch..."_ **

**_"Wow... Are you serious?!"_ **

**_"I mean let's not get ahead of ourselves now. Maybe he had a good reason"_ **

**_"He better hope so. Unless he's Spider-Man or something, I'm on Melody's side"_ **

*BZZT* *BZZT* *BZZT*

"Ughh..." A groan came from a boy with his face stuffed into his pillow, his arm lazily feeling around his nightstand for his phone. He didn't even look to hit accept call, and placed it one speaker, answering the call with a very muffled, "Hewroo?"

 **"SHIN! ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP MAN?! THE EXAM!"** A boy screamed frantically on the other end. Shinji's eyes flew open and jumped onto his knees, staring at his phone clock. 11:47 A.M.

"OH SHIT!" Shinji screamed as he jumped off his bed and tossed his phone onto his bed. The young man ran towards his kitchen were a mess of dirty dishes and take boxes laid on any barren countertop. He went into his cupboard and grabbed two slices of bread, tossing them behind him, landing perfectly into the toaster. 

**"Uh? Hello? Shinji? Bro?"**

"Textbooks? Textbooks!?" Shinji shouted at himself. He ran over to his desk where his laptop was, along with his textbooks, which were either open and splayed around on his desk or hanging on the ceiling with his webbing. He quickly grabbed the ones he needed and shoved into his bag along with his laptop and glasses. Right beside his oceans of books were his webshooters, courtesy of his friend and Spider-in-crime, Peter Parker. He took them and placed them on his wrist and they began calibrating. 

Shinji then proceeded to get changed, and noticed he only had ten minutes to get to campus. He ruffled his hair as he looked at his bed were his Spider-Man costumed was sprawled on his bed and floor. "Oh screw it!" He said to himself. He ran over to the suit but not before the toaster went off. Shinji quickly used his web-shooters to grab the toast pulled it back to him, and stuffed it into his mouth.

**"Hey? Shinji? You still there?"**

"Come on! You. Stupid. Dumb. Costume!" Shinji yelled as he struggled to put on his suit. He laid on his butt trying to pull his suit over his legs, causing him to roll back onto and sticking to the wall. "Get on! Get on!"

"YES!" Shinji screamed as his first hurdle of the day was complete. He slipped on his mask with his mouth exposed, since he was eating the last piece of toast. 

**"SHINJI? HELLOOOOOO"**

_"This guy is still on the phone?!"_ Shinji thought to himself as he shot a web at his phone, pulling it back towards him.

"Heffo? Jacof?" Shinji answered.

**"Dude! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES LEFT!"**

"Ah Fow! Ah ohn maf wah nerr!" 

**"Huh? Wha? What are you saying?"**

"Jah leh fa feecher ner ier be der foon!" 

**"Uhhhh...."**

*gulp*

"Okay thanks bye!" Shinji replied finishing his toast.

**"HUH?!"**

With that Shinji hung up and jumped out his window, using his webshooters to latch onto the giant buildings of Toronto.

"Good Morning everyone!" Shinji or rather Spider-Man screamed out as he swung above the pedestrians of Toronto.

"Heyyyyy! It's Spider-Man!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"PLEASE MARRY ME"

"And there comes the weird ones..." Shinji sighed. He zipped through the high skyscrapers, and as he started nearing the campus of University of Toronto, he noticed a red sign of a branded coffee shop almost all Canadians recognize.

"Hoooo! Timmies!" Shinji stopped and stuck onto a building as he stared at the Tim Hortons before him. "No, no, no! Shinji, resist the urge... You can get coffee after the exam... You can always get it later... I don't need it. I don't need it..."

... ... ...

"Hi! Can I get a medium double double please?" Shinji asked with a smile under his mask. The cashier and basically everyone else in the shop couldn't believe who was standing at the counter and ordering.

"Y-Y-You're!" The cashier stuttered.

"Spider-Man! Yeah! Look, i'm really sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry" Shinji pleaded, and the cashier merely nodded as she didn't even punch in the order and just gave him the cup. 

"Fighting crime never rests right?" The cashier excitedly said as Shinji took the cup and placed down a five dollar bill.

"Haha! Yup, fighting crime. Thats what i'm doing. Right! Not like i'm late for something, no sir" Shinji chuckled nervously. "Okay bye!" The young man turned tail and ran out of the shop swinging onto the skyscrapers once more while holding a hot cup of joe. How does he do it? Don't ask, he's Spider-Man.

Shinji finally made it to his campus and landing on top of the building. He quickly got out of his costume, stuffing it in his bag after he took out his text books. He took the contacts out of his eyes, and placed on his round glasses, later tossing his bad onto a wall, firing his web at it to stick on.

"A minute left!" Shinji said as he looked at his phone. He parkoured his way down to the entrance and sprinted to his classroom.

~~~~~

 _"This idiot! Where is he? The exam is going to start--"_ A young man, named Jacob was scratching his head and biting the cap of his pen due to nerves. His eyes were painted onto the door before him where their professor stood.

"Hm? Looks like Mr. Park won't be making it huh? *sigh* I thought he finally turned his tardiness around too" The professor said rather disappointingly. As he began to close the door a young man, almost quite literally slid through the door.

"MADE IT!" Shinji screamed pumping his arm up in victory. 

"Oh my god..." Jacob mumbled as he released the breath he was holding in for his buddy. He leaned back onto his chair, relieved that his friend had made it, barely on time.

"Trying to make your last day more interesting huh, Mr. Park?" The professor asked with a chuckle coming in between his words.

"I like to live on the edge Professor" Shinji answered walking by his professor whom couldn't help but laugh, along with his peers. He took an empty seat where the exam papers were laid face down and the classroom became silent once more.

"Alright everyone. Remember. This might be an open book exam, but you all know that those text books don't do anything but eat your money." The professor joked with the room echoing in laughter. From that joke alone, everyone in the room became slightly less nervous about the exam. Well, actually some became more nervous after hearing that. "Anyways, good luck. I'm sure all of you will do great"

With that said, the sound of exam papers being flipped, along with the taps of pens were the only sounds in the room.

~~~~

"I'm sure I failed it..." Jacob sobbed, his head pressed against the wall sulking. Shinji had his hands on his hips shaking his head, placing his arm over his friends shoulder.

"Don't worry about it man. I'm sure you did fine" Shinji said, trying to cheer up his school buddy.

*sniffles* "What did you choose for question 47?" He asked looking up at him. Shinji was taken aback from his sudden question. "Which did you choose?"

"Uh... Jacob?" Shinji winced at his own words, as he was about to tear this poor boys world apart. "Everyone's exam papers are different..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jacob screamed, with hands clutching his head. He pretty much melted onto the floor with tears flowing out his eyes.

 _"I guess this is how some people feel after exams huh? Poor guy. Maybe i should've just lied... Oh well. What's done is done."_ Shinji pursed his lips and kneeled down at the crying boy. Shinji himself felt kind of embarrassed as students were walking by staring at them. Shinji awkwardly patted his shoulders, "You wanna grab some ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM?!" Jacob shot up, startling the Shinji who just caught himself from falling. "REALLY?"

"Jesus Christ! What with the sudden mood swing?!?" Shinji exclaimed, picking himself up, dusting off real and imaginary dust off his shirt.

"Ice cream! Ice cream fixes everything" Jacob said with a bright smile. Shinji merely groaned at his reply and beckoned him to follow.

"Just meet me at the usual place. I need to grab my bag" Shinji said. Jacob nodded and went on ahead, whilst waving back as he got further.

"I'm gonna miss that idiot" Shinji quietly mumbled with a smile on his face.

~~~~

"Man, Bang Bang's is always so packed..." Jacob complained. The two boys were waiting in line for a small shop called Bang Bang Ice Cream (Yes it's a real place in Toronto. It's pretty freaking good.) The line was pretty long as it seems most customers were university students. Seems like everyone is eating their stress away.

"Well. It is Summer, and term has ended. Looks like everyone is just as depressed as you" Shinji joked, getting an elbow from his buddy. "Oof!"

"HEY. Not everyone is as smart as you" Jacob retorted crossing his arms. Shinji couldn't help but laugh. 

"Hai, Hai. Gomenesai" Shinji replied back grabbing his friends shoulders shaking them lightly.

"Oh, oh! You're going to IU's concert right?!" Jacob said spinning around to face Shinji.

"Ugh... Yes..." Shinji rolled his eyes. Jacob loves Kpop, like LOVES Kpop. He would never shut up about it. Once you mention any group or soloist, its like it flips a switch. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this..."

"What do you mean?! It's not every year IU comes to Toronto to perform! Hell even other groups, like TWICE!"

"A number?"

"Red Velvet!"

"A cake flavour?

"Blackpink!"

"Edgy"

Iz*One!!!"

"Huh?"

"ITZY?!"

"It, what?"

"COME ON, how are you not excited man?!" Jacob asked shaking my shoulders.

"You do realize I'm flying over to Korea right? Where they all live? I'm pretty much going to be breathing in K-pop." Shinji replied sighing. He looked back at Jacob who was tearing up?"

"That's why i'm so jealous!" Jacob shouted tightening his grip on Shinji's shoulder. He began frantically shaking him, complaining about how lucky he is to be breathing the same air as them everyday, yada, yada. 

_"I think he needs to go to a psychiatrist..."_ Shinji thought as his body was being shaken, yet he still held a deadpan look on his face.

After 10 minutes of listening to Jacob talk about Kpop, the two had finally gotten their ice cream. Which in Shinji's luck, finally shut Jacob up. The two waved good bye to each other as the sun began to set, and Shinji had to meet up with him later at 7pm for the concert. As he entered the complex to his room he was greeted by the landlord with a present in hand.

"Mr. Oswald. Good evening" Shinji said waving to the smiling old man.

"Shinji, good evening to you too!" The old man said, he held out a little box that was wrapped with chibi Spider-Man wrapping paper. "I know you leave for Korea tomorrow, so me and my wife wanted to give a going away present."

"Oh, no, no, no. You didn't have to Mr. Oswald. Plus I'm pretty sure I've caused you enough trouble with the late rent payments all these years." Shinji replied scratching his read with a smile. When he turned to face Mr. Oswald he had a serious look on his face, in which wiped the smile off of his.

"Please son. You've suffered enough these past few years. Please. Take it from me. Not as Mr. Oswald your landlord, but Franklin Oswald. A friend" He said, his face becoming brighter with a smile. He stretched his arm out handing over the gift over to Shinji.

"Thank you... Franklin" Shinji said, taking the gift gently and with a warm smile peering onto his face. 

Shinji made his way up to his room and looked at the state of it. "Wow... Looks like a bomb blew up in here..." Shinji then looked at this phone which said 5:23 PM. "Might as well start cleaning up and packing..."

~~~~

6:23 PM

Shinji did pretty well in packing up. His entire room looks completely different. By different, I mean empty, as all of his belongings were now packed in cardboard boxes or luggage. Shinji looked over to his tack board where news papers were pinned up. Shinji walked over to them and looked at all of the people he had fought and put in prison.

**_Hivekeeper, Mantris, Vulf, Nightmare, Lady Blade, Doppelganger..._ **

His eyes wandered to his night stand, two photo-stands placed upwards with one facing down. He picked up the first one, and he immediately had memories rush back. It was a photo of him and the other Avengers. "Him and Peter in casual clothing, arms around each others shoulder making a peace sign. Beside Shinji was Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow who was smiling at the two boys. Beside Peter was Steve Rogers. Even during a photo he has to act so uptight.

Bruce was the only normal person there, smiling at the photo. Thor... Thor was at the front, kneeling down, posing, showing off his muscles. Shinji couldn't help but laugh at the over-the-top Asgardian. Hawkeye didn't want to be in the photo but when he fell asleep they just walked over to him and took a photo. If you look closely, he's drooling, hehehe. Lastly was Tony, basically the second dad of the group. He was holding his nape wondering why he was there in the first place.

Shinji smiled as he took the photo out of the frame and placed it in one of his photo albums. He picked up the second frame. A photo of him, his younger sister Kirika and one of his best friends, Julia Choi. _"I wonder how she's doing. She passed the audition... I'm sure she made it as an idol. Maybe I'll run into her somehow when I go to Korea. Heh... If she even remembers me. I hope you're doing well Lia"_

Shinji took the photo out of his frame, and placed it in his photo album. When he took it out, a smaller photo dropped out. He picked it up and looked at it, "Right. We had different sizes... I got an idea" Shinji took out his wallet, and slipped the miniature photo of him, Kirika, and Julia into the wallets photo holder. "Perfect."

The young man's eyes wandered to the face down photo. He reached out for it, but his arms felt heavier as his hands got closer. He winced but finally managed to slam his hand onto it. He stared at the frame, he pulled it slowly towards himself. He wanted to turn his wrist around to look at the photo, but it was like his arm was resisting. Or... His mind was resisting. Shinji began to clench his teeth and the grip on the frame began to tighten to the point where the wooden frame began to crack.

With a large exhale, he stopped from turning it around and threw it into his bag. "Almost been ten years and still can't..." Shinji dropped onto his bed clutching his head with his hand. "I can fight weirdos, and aliens but I can't turn a god damn photograph around..."

*BZZT* *BZZT*

Shinji's thoughts were interrupted when his phone began going off. He reached into his pocket and saw it was Jacob calling. He looked at the clock and it was 6:45pm. 

"Hello?" Shinji answered.

 **"Hey man! You ready!? Let's gooo!"** Jacob's excited demeanor was annoying but infectious. Shinji couldn't help but smile at his friends excitement.

"Alright. Chill out, I'll be down soon." Shinji replied. He walked over to his door and took one last look at his room. "Goodbye Toronto." His eyes looked over to the closet. 

"Goodbye Spider-Man."

~~~~~~

**A/N: Heyo. You made it! Hi :3**

**Thanks for reading guys I really do appreciate it. Sorry if I made the chapter a little long, when I tend to write my other stuff, I go beyond 5,000 words sometimes haha. So, technically this is pretty tame.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Take care out there and stay safe!**

**< 3 <3 <3**


	2. Let's Do This One More Time

**A/N: Back with another chapter because I had five typed up in a span of three days. Now this was originally posted on Wattpad by me under a different name EnglishIsDumb. Obviously, given the nature of my story, it isn't that popular. Why am I posting it here? I have no idea. I just thought ao3 readers would be be more open to new ideas and stories. If not, I'll still update as this story since I'm already really deep in it ^o^.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys! Stay safe!**

* * *

"I'm soooo excited!!!" Jacob said all giddily. Jacob and Shinji were lined up outside of the Eaton Centre. Shinji was actually quite impressed. For an Artist to perform in Eaton Centre is like the Toronto equivalent of New York's Madison Square Garden. Whoever this IU person is, she must be big.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You said that six times now... Can you calm down?" Shinji asked. Jacob wasn't the upsides only person excited. Literally everyone person in front and behind them were acting this way. "Kpop fans sure are passionate huh?"

"Duh! IU is like, one of the greatest soloists in Kpop history! She's in my top five!" Jacob replied rather proudly.

"I'll take your word for it" Shinji chuckled.

When it hit 7:00 sharp, the line began to move. It looks like they're finally letting people inside. Shinji knew people were edging to get in, given how he was practically being pushed forward. Now, Shinji at this point would be pissed and tell the guy to stop pushing, however, given how excited Jacob was, he decided to abstain from it. Shinji didn't want to cause trouble, and ruin his night. One of the reasons being Jacob seems to really like this IU person. Second, he would never hear the end of his complaining.

"Wow. The amount of people here is astounding" Shinji said with an awed expression. He was also impressed on how close they were to the front of the stage. "I guess we lucked out on being in the front huh?"

"Nah, I just bought VIP tickets" Jacob said with wide grin.

"Oh oka--Wait WHAT?" Shinji screamed doing a doubletake at his friend. Jacob didn't look at him and was merely appreciating the lighting of the stadium. "VIP tickets?!"

"Y-Yeah..." Jacob stuttered, still not making eye contact with Shinji. However, Shinji was having none of it. He grabbed Jacobs cheeks with one hand and squished them, turning his head to face him. 

"How much did they cost?" Shinji asked with a deadly glare. Jacob could only swallow his spit as he did his best to form any sort of cohesive sentence.

"S-S-S-Six" Jacob stuttered. Shinji felt lightheaded.

"Six hundred dollars?! It was three hundred dollars each?! My god Jacob..." Shinji facepalmed but Jacob only looked more nervous. Shinji took a glance at his buddy, and saw him sweating. "Jacob?"

"E-Each..." He finished. Shinji felt his mind starting to blow up. 

"S-Six... E-Each?" Shinji repeated in disbelief. _"Six hundred? That’s like two thirds of my rent... The amount of instant noodles i could've bought with that money..."_

"L-Look! I knew you were flying away tomorrow, and this would be the last time we'd get to hang out! I-I just wanted to make this day more memorable y'know?" Jacob explained. Shinji looked at his friend, and felt a little guilty. He couldn't help but feel like he was being an asshole about it when Jacob did mean well. 

*sigh*

Shinji placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder and smiled. "It's okay man. Sorry I freaked out. Thanks. It means a lot" 

"AWESOME LET’S ENJOY THE NIGHT THEN! WOOOOO" Jacob screamed, his demeanor completely doing a 180. Shinji could only laugh at his friend’s excitement. 

_"What the hell? Might as well enjoy myself. It's been a while since I could do something like this."_ As Shinji thought that, the lights began to dim. Everyone in the stadium began screaming louder, including Jacob. _"Holy shit, concerts are loud as f**k!"_

**"GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! HOW'S EVERYONE DOING?"**

A cute feminine voice came out of the speakers, and somehow everyone became louder. Shinji could only plug his ears as it began to ring from two girls screaming their heads off. Hey they're excited, who can blame them? 

_"I wonder if even half the stadium understood what she said?"_ Shinji asked. He knew how to speak Korean and Japanese since he was a mix of both, and his... Parents taught him. _"She does have a cute voice though, can't lie about that"_

Just as the lights finally went out, one spotlight shone on one person that pretty grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone was screaming her name, while she merely just chuckled and waved happily at everyone.

 **"Hiiii everyone! I missed you guys so much!"** IU waved with both of her hands. Shinji sighed and followed suit with everyone else as he joined in with everyone waving back.

"Dude... Isn't she so pretty?" Jacob said completely entranced. Shinji sighed and rolled his eyes. He smacked his head trying to snap his friend out of it, except nothing happened. Jacob continued to look on dreamily at her.

"He is smitten" Shinji laughed. Though he could understand why. IU is quite beautiful; he could only imagine how nice her singing voice must be.

**"I'd like to thank everyone who came to today, and to those who couldn't make it as well. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for all of you guys. I'm truly lucky to have fans like you. Might add the best fandom too! Hehehe!"**

Again, another loud cheer came with some people even straight up crying. Now, Shinji isn't one to judge, but he figured IU meant something to people, at least one than just a singer.

 **"Alright everyone! Let's get this started!"** IU excitedly said pumping his fist into the air as the crowd screamed along with her.

"This is gonna be a long night" Shinji said with a smile.

*At this point, were just listening to a bunch of IU songs. I personally like almost all her songs but unfortunately, I cannot listen to them on Spotify anymore. OTL. You guys can just listen to whichever IU song though! :)*

"Dude isn't she freaking amazing?!" Jacob said shaking Shinji, with the young man nodding his head. "I told you she's freaking great!"

"Alright, alright! Stop shaking me man! You're going to rip my arms off!" Shinji laughed with Jacob following suit. The concert had been going on for around an hour, and Shinji was really enjoying it. A lot of her songs were catchy and each of them sounded different from each other. Each song had its own cadence that was not similar to the other, and even the instruments used were of a wide variety. Shinji was mostly captivated by her voice. She can sing very poppy songs with unlimited energy, but can also sing ballads that could rip your heart out. Her voice in general just had an amazing range of emotions.

With the last song ending, IU wiped some of the sweat off of her forehead and the dancers began to walk backstage. The songstress herself began to move closer to the crowd AKA where Jacob and Shinji were. 

**"Is everyone enjoying themselves?!"** IU yelled into her mic and quickly holding it out to the crowd. Everyone answered with the most energetic yes, despite all of them out of breath from jamming out to the tunes.

"Oh man... I really need to go to the bathroom!" Shinji cursed as he looked for any sort of opening. He walked over to Jacob and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey! Hey! I'm gonna go to the washroom okay? I'll be right back!"

"What?! Dude no! She's basically doing a Q&A right now! And you’re leaving to go to the washroom!?" Jacob shot back completely dumbfounded at his friend’s words.

"Uh... I'd rather miss a Q&A than piss my pants in front of a Kpop singer thank you very much" Shinji answered with an annoyed smile. 

*sigh* "Fine man. Your loss" Jacob said nodded his head.

"Wow. Such a great friend you are" Shinji replied. He turned around and began squeezing his way through the ocean of people, not noticing he was headed towards the wrong direction. Shinji looked around and noticed an exit door where some people were coming and going. "Must be there!"

"Hey, excuse me?" Shinji turned to see two men in suits blocking the way. "Where do you think you're going?" The man asked. The two were speaking in Korean by the way, to which Shinji replied in the same language.

"Is this not the way to the washroom?" Shinji asked, and at this point it was taking all his willpower to hold it in.

"No, sir. You have to go back the other way." The man pointed. Shinji looked over to where the man was pointing, and it was on the OPPOSITE side of the stadium.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me man!" Shinji yelled in English. He turned back to the guards with a pleading look. "Please! I'm gonna piss my pants before I even get half way! Come on man! I'm begging you!"

The two guards looked at each other, feeling kind of bad for him. The two nodded and turned back to him. "Fine. You can go. But do NOT go anywhere else understood?"

"Yes sir! Thank you very much." Shinji bowed and began sprinting towards the exit doors not caring about the concert staff staring at him.

"Must not be a big fan of IU" the first guard said.

"Yeah, most people would just piss their pants during these Q&A sessions" the second guard said with the both of them chuckling.

"Washroom? Washroom? Washroom!? Why is this place so god damn big?!" Shinji whispered yelled trying to find the washroom by sprinting down the hallway.

 **"I hope you guys are doing well. Nowwwww. It's time to answer some of your guys questions. I'll just... Pick a random person okay?"** IU looked around and wondered who to pick. Even though everyone had their hands raised up, she could only see as far as the sixth row. She decided to pick someone in the middle and it was a girl. **"You, in the white t-shirt and ponytail!"**

One of the concert staff walked over to the girl and looked back at IU to confirm. The staff handed her the microphone and she greeted the songstress very shyly. "H-Hello"

 **"Hello! Hehehe!"** IU replied in surprisingly good English. 

"I'd just like to ask. How long have you been in Toronto, and if you had been here long? Have you gotten a chance to see Spider-Man?" The girl asked, and everyone in the stadium went 'ooooooh'. "Sorry if that’s a weird question"

 **"No, no, no. Truthfully. When I first landed here, my first thought was 'Was I going to see Spider-Man? I would really like to' And to answer your question, I did see him. This morning actually. He was swung right by my hotel"** IU answered with a bright smile. Again, everyone went 'ooooooh'

IU then chose another person, but everyone seemed to be asking the same thing. It was always about Spider-Man. IU didn't really mind, as in Korea Spider-Man and Avengers in general were a very popular topic, if not, around the world. IU herself was a big fan of Spider-Man, both the New York, and Toronto one.

"What do Koreans think about our cities Spider-Man?" An audience member asked.

 **"Mmmm... I think most Koreans would think about Spider-Man in a good light. A person who goes around saving the lives of strangers. Never asking for anything in return. It's amazing to see someone like that exist. Whoever is under that mask has to be a wonderful person. I also hope he likes me music! Hehehehe!"** IU giggled with the crowd laughing along with her. Despite her laughter, she really did hope he enjoyed her music, and hoped he may have swung by during her concert. _"I wonder what he's doing right now?"_

_~~~~_

_"I'M GONNA PISS MYSELF!"_ Shinji screamed in his head. The poor guy had his hands on his bladder, and was jumping on the spot. Every time he would make a turn at a four-way hallway intersection, it leads him into another. _"Who the hell designed this place?!"_

"Come on please! Why can't my Spidey senses work for moments like these!" Shinji complained. Within that split second moment, he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. The sound of a toilet flushing. Shinji sprinted towards the sound at full speed and saw the god send sign of the washroom. "YES!"

After finishing his Shinji, the boy walked out of the restroom with sigh of relief. The young man looked at the hallway in front of him and realized something. "Where the hell am I?"

Shinji looked around and it seemed he was on the empty side of the stadium. He could only shrug his shoulders as he began walking in one direction, hoping he would hear the sounds of the concert or screaming fans. Unluckily for him, IU was still doing her Q&A so the crowd was relatively silent.

"Damn. I was actually enjoying the concert too. I hope I don't miss too much." Shinji said to himself and then quickly told himself, _"Don't tell Jacob that, he'll end up throwing a bunch of K-pop Spotify playlists through DMs..."_

"Hm?" Shinji felt something off. He had this uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. The more he walked in this direction, the more uneasy he felt. It was his Spider-senses. To describe what Spider-senses feels like... It's like an increase of heart beats. Imagine going up a roller coaster, and your heart automatically starts beating faster due to the anticipation of dropping, except its the anticipation of danger with Spidey-senses. When the roller coaster drops, your heart beats even faster and it almost feels like your heart is going to jump out of your chest. That’s when the Spidey-senses picks up on imminent danger. **(A/N: I actually don't know what spidey-senses feels like. I don't think it has ever been described before. But this is how I assume it is.)**

Shinji began to pick up his pace as his heart started to beat faster. As soon as he heard the songstresses voice the whole world slowed down. It was as if he had an out of body experience. His vision zoomed through the hallway, making a left and a right turn. His vision squeezing through the cracks of the double doors and into the stadium. It went right towards IU before turning upwards and focusing on a piece of lighting equipment coming loose from the support beams. After seeing that image, his vision travelled backwards like it was rewinding, right back into Shinji. 

"Oh f**k!" Shinji yelled. He flipped up his hoodie as he didn't bring his costume with him, and the last thig he needed was everyone knowing who Spider-Man was on his last day. Ha ran and took his visions path, busted through the doors with all the staff staring at the hooded Shinji. Before the guards could run up to him to apprehend the strange hooded figure, Shinji stretched out his arms to the ceiling and fired two webs upwards. "Sorry guys! Can't talk right now! Danger!"

With that being said, Shinji pulled himself into the air getting gasps and awes from the concert staff. Shinji flew upwards and hanged in the air for a split second before firing a web from his right arm towards the stage, the web latching on to a beam. The young man swung over to the stage unnoticed by the everyone in the crowd, except the staff and the songstress herself.

IU blinked three times in rapid succession, thinking she was just hallucinating. That person was swinging towards her. "S-Spider-Man?" IU stuttered into her mic, and immediately everyone looked up to see a hooded figure swinging from his webs. Any phone that was out recording the Q&A session was now pointing at Shinji. However, the young man paid no attention to that. He only had one priority, and that was to save a life.

"Watch out!" Shinji screamed out in Korean, surprising not only the singer herself but the crowd as well. Shinji saw the stage light snap and it began to fall. Shinji quickly fired two webs at the stages floor right in between IU. He pulled himself forward, controlling his strength and speed, he grabbed onto the songstress and flipped forward. With the two upside down, Shinji quickly fired a torrent of webs with his free arm at the falling spotlight. The webs latched onto the spotlight as well as the stage aesthetics/props nearby causing the light to not smash into the floor.

A loud thud was heard, as the stadium was silent from the sudden event. The concert staff started to immediately run up stage as Shinji landed on his back, covering IU from the fall.

"Oof... Man... I'm gonna feel that in the morning..." Shinji groaned, switching back to English.

IU lifted her head up, her eyes widened at the sight before her. The person she's holding onto right now was Spider-Man, and he was holding onto her. It was as if she was in a k-drama, a really weird mix of k-drama and superheroes to be more precise. Luckily for IU the stage was a little dark, hiding her ever growing blushing cheeks from her saviour.

"OH! Are you okay?!" Shinji asked, his concern laced around his words. IU slowly nodded her head, her eyes never leaving him. Shinji on the other hand was way too concerned about her to notice her staring, otherwise he'd probably be blushing just like her. "Oh, thank god..."

"Here, let's get you back up on your feet" Shinji suggested, helping the songstress up to her feet. "I hope you're not injured."

"I-I-I-I'm f-fine... Thank you..." IU stuttered, mentally slapping herself. She rarely stuttered, even when talking to other good-looking Kpop idols or actors. _"Stop it Jieun! You don't even know this guy!"_

"Thank goodness" Shinji exhaled in relief. The young man looked around him and saw the staff running up to them. He knew she was in good hands now. Before he was about to leave, he took out a neatly folded handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. Jieun stared at the handkerchief before looking back up to him.

"You worked hard today." Shinji started, turning to his left and quickly fired a web at an unopened water bottle and pulled it back to him. Jieun's mouth opened in surprise as it was her first time seeing the web shooter up close. It was really cool. "Your songs are amazing by the way."

"Huh?" IU answered back a little shocked.

"Consider me a fan IU noona. Your voice is also incredibly beautiful. Take care okay?" Shinji complimented, not knowing what his words did to the songstress’s heart. Before the staff could close in, Shinji quickly zipped up to the to the air, with some of the staff controlling the lighting, trying to find him, but to no avail.

"Jieun-shi!"

"Jieun ah!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Oh my god, thank god..."

All of their concerns fell on deaf ears. Lee Jieun could only think of one person right now. She looked down at the handkerchief he gave her, smiled and giggled ever so softly.

_"He called me noona... Hehehe!"_


	3. Korea

**South Korea**

News of IU being saved by Spider-Man spread through the Korean media like a wildfire. Hundreds of videos with different angles of the event were littered through out Twitter, Instagram, YouTube, Naver, and any other site that allows videos to be uploaded.

A large majority of Koreans were praising Spider-Man for saving one of the Nation's Little Sister (Yes thats a real title. I was a bit surprised myself). There was a bit of criticism about the safety of the venue, as it was revealed that the stage light was loose before the start of the concert. IU's company issued a formal apology and promised to properly inspect each venue for not only IU but all other singers starting today. 

There have been a few arguments from the usual salty neitzens. The topic generally revolving around, that wasn't the real Spider-Man, or IU used that stunt for a popularity boost. Though these salty comments were not noticed by others since it seemed pretty farfetched. 

Nonetheless, the Canadian Spider-Man has become a major topic in Korea, especially when the citizens heard him speak their language. Spider-Man was the number one topic floating around Korea, with the second topic being about Spidey and IU. Fanart had already started flowing out, and people were getting a little imaginative...

**Toronto Pearson Airport**

"One little interaction and all of sudden everyone thinks were destined to be together..." Shinji sighed. He was scrolling through the news in Korea as Jacob had tagged him about it. 

Speaking of Jacob. Shinji eventually returned to the venue and enjoyed the rest of the concert. Jacob was bugging him about how Spider-Man swooped in and saved IU, screaming how amazing it was. He wasn't even concerned about him... Jeez. 

Shinji and Jacob left the venue together and decided to get some bingsu as a last meal. Jacob was headed down to Mexico the day after so that was the last time they were gonna see each other. The poor kid was basically crying as they hugged good-bye. 

_"I'm gonna miss that idiot..."_ Shinji smiled, he reminisced Jacobs last words to him before they parted ways....

_**"Y-You... Y-You better g-get me autographs while you're there! And g-get me me-merch! Otherwise I'll never forgive you!"** _

Jacob practically had snot coming from his nose and was trying his best to put together a cohesive sentence. Shinji had to promise him that. To be honest, he was a little sad he didn't ask for more. Regardless, Shinji was going to make sure he meets all of them to get their autographs, he keeps his promises.

"Hey" A boyish voice spoke from behind him. Shinji turned around to see two people, a brown haired boy with a red-head right beside him, her arms looping through his. 

"Pete!" Shinji smiled widely walking up to his American counter-part, the two sharing a big hug. "You made it!"

"Come on. You don't think I would've come to say good-bye?" Peter asked feigning hurt.

"What about New York?" The young boy questioned.

"Miles is looking after the city right now. He wanted to say good-bye to you as well" Mary Jane answered. Shinji looked at the pretty red-head, and the young woman pulled him in for a hug. "Were going to miss you Shin."

"I'm going to miss you guys too. Oh, and Miles" Shinji replied not noticing another red-head coming up from behind him. Shinji jumped as the woman wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted up from the ground. "Wah! WOAH"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MISS US?!" A sultry voice spoke from behind the young Asian. Shinji began to laugh, smacking his hand onto Natasha's arm, signaling her to put him down, to which she did. The two along with MJ and Peter began laughing as Shinji turned around to face Black Widow herself.

"Of course I'm going to miss you Nat." Shinji smiled, embracing the woman who had been his mentor for almost all his life. 

"Sorry the others couldn't make it Shin." Natasha sighed as she released Shinji from her embrace. The young boy only shook his head at her apology.

"It's okay Nat. No need to apologize. Those guys are just doing their jobs. Can't blame them for that" Shinji assured making the Ex-Soviet spy feel better.

Pete, MJ, Nat, and Shinji started walking towards the gates. Mind you Natasha was not wearing her usual latex combat uniform, and was actually wearing something casual. Just a black hoodie, some jeans, a pair of glasses, and her hair tied into a pony tail. Despite how she dressed, her looks alone was still catching the attention of multiple guys.

The four of them were walking towards the ticketing area, talking and reminiscing about their fun times together. The four of them were quite distracted by their conversation to notice an impatient suited man standing at the gate, looking at his watch. He had on some sunglasses and looked slightly annoyed when he lifted his head to face the four.

"You're really cutting it close ya know?" The man spoke. The four of them looked at the man to see who spoke. Shinji's face lit up seeing Tony standing in front of him. "Man I was waiting here way to long..."

Shinji walked up to Tony with his arms open but Tony merely held his hands up and shook his head. Shinji sent him a confused look while Natasha and Peter chuckled at the scene.

"Nope sorry. Hugs aren't really my thing" Tony started and awkwardly patted Shinji's shoulder. The young man laughed under his breath and remembered how Tony is very... Awkward when attempting to show affection.

"I'm just happy that you're here Tony. I'm going to miss you a lot" Shinji said with a smile. Tony cleared his throat and handed Shinji a document.

"What's this?" Shinji asked as he started to open it, only to be stopped by Tony. The young Canadian looked up and Tony shook his head.

"Open it once you land okay?" Tony instructed, his voice sounding a lot more serious now. With a large inhale and exhale, Tony awkwardly wrapped his arms around Shinji, but his arms were merely hovering rather than actually making contact. 

Shinji raised an eyebrow as he did the same... Natasha, Peter and MJ couldn't help but start laughing at their awkward interaction. Tony looks uncomfortable and Shinji looks like he's lost.

"Welp! That's all for now" Tony said retracting his arms quickly and walking over to where Nat and the others were.

"Wow Tony, thats probably the only time I've ever seen you semi-hug somebody." Natasha teased.

"I semi-hug a lot of people Natasha. Sometimes I even give people imaginary hugs" Tony replied back with a smile.

"Ooh. What an honour" Natasha continued to tease him. She turned back to Shinji who was waving good bye as he began walking to the custom officer, and she waved back in turn. "You going to miss him?"

Tony finally smiled as he waved goodbye to Shinji, and turned back to the Russian red-head. "With out a doubt"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinji was extremely curious about the document but he held back his curiosity. Though some guesses were floating around in his head. Was it his Avengers documents? No, Tony would most likely keep that locked away in the Avengers Tower, no way he'd give it to me. Money? Honestly he wouldn't be surprised but Tony most likely would've straight up handed him the cash. 

_"Maybe he updated my resume?"_ Shinji chuckled at the thought. 

After making his way through his luggage check, then young man sat down at his airplane gate. His flight was at 2pm and currently it was 1:21pm. He thought about getting some food in him since he hated the taste of airplane food. Although he has heard that Korean airlines have some pretty decent food compared to the American and Canadian airlines. 

Regardless, he went to the food court and grabbed a meal. There weren't too many choices but Shinji felt like eating a burger or something. For some reason, he felt that after leaving North America, it'd be hard to find a nice burger joint in Asia **(This is just my personal experience when I vacation in Asia. Also, someone please explain how Japan has a Shake Shack and Canada doesn't. We literally neighbors T^T)**

"Might as well enjoy it for my last meal before the airline food starts world war 3 in my stomach." Shinji mumbled to himself. 

It didn't take long for Shinji to finish his meal and go back to his seat. He started seeing people already begin to line up. Shinji however, decided to relax a bit since he was going to be seated in economy and honestly had all the time in the world before they began seating his section. 

While he was sitting down, Shinji remembered Mr. Oswald's gift. He took out the small box from his carry on bag, where he had a sweater and some snacks. The box was relatively light as he shook it. The young man began unwrapping the box neatly and opened the lid. 

"Whoa. Cool!" Shinji beamed as he took out a pitcher. Okay, it doesn't sound as great, but for Shinji who is a coffee addict, he was really happy. This type of pitcher was specifically made for barista's who do latte art. A little background on Mr. Oswald. The man loved coffee, to the point where he had a machine in his office. From time to time Shinji would visit and Mr. Oswald would let him practice. He got pretty good at it too. 

"Too bad I won't be able to use it..." The young man grumbled, placing it back in the box and into his bag. 

**_"We are now boarding Economy E through F. Please line up and have your passport and pass ready."_ **

Hearing the announcer, Shinji got up and moved towards the line, he took a few deep breaths as once he steps through those doors... He'll be gone from a country and city he knew to a country he knew nothing of. It was scary thinking about it. He's basically starting over his life... But thats what he wanted. 

Shinji walked up to one of the stewardess' and handed her his passport and pass. The woman checked the items very quickly before smiling and telling him he can proceed.

 _"Time for a fresh start"_ Shinji thought in his head. His feet felt 50 times heavier all of a sudden, and his heart was beating quickly. It wasn't until he sat down on the plane and finally starting calming down. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the plane had got onto the airstrip. Shinji gripped his arm rest tightly as the plane began to pick up speed on the strip. The rumbling and shaking of the plane soon disappearing as the plane lifted off into the air. At that moment, the split second feeling light when the plane ascended, he also felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

Leaving behind his crime fighting life was one of the hardest things to do. He can't help but think that he should've stayed to protect the city. However... He wasn't going to leave his sister in Korea. He had to choose between her or the city. Shinji chose his sister as she is one of the only family he has left.

 _"I'm sure the city will be fine. After all... There are a lot of superheroes out there"_ Shinji began to shut his eyes and slowly fell asleep, only walking up to eat and watching all the Harry Potter movies since they were all there. 

*From this point on everyone is speaking in Korean*

**Bold: English**

Underline: Japanese

_Italicized: Thoughts_

** Seoul, Incheon Airport **

"ACHOO!" Shinji sneezed as he got off the plane. The poor kid somehow ended up with a cold on arrival. He didn't understand why and was worried he was bothering people on the last hour of his flight with all the sniffling. (A/N: This is literally me. I almost always get sick after a flight.)

 **"This sucks man..."** Shinji said, his voice sounding different due to his stuffy nose. He began to walk towards the custom check and the officer noted his sickness asked him if he was okay, and even handed him a mask. "Ah, yes. Sorry. I'll be fine sir. Just need to go home and get some rest. Thank you very much for the mask" He bowed, putting the mask on after the officer had confirmed his identity.

The officer nodded and quickly asked all the questions to which Shinji answered whilst sniffling and holding back his sneezes. With a quick bow, Shinji began walking to the luggage pick up, and thanks to some miracle his came out first.

 _"Thank the lord..."_ Shinji thought to himself. He grabbed his large suit case and began to head out. When he neared the doors to the open area he heard a lot of screaming. Not the terrified, blood curdling, life threatening screaming he was so used to hearing. No, it was screams of excitement. Shinji turned to see what was causing the commotion.

He saw a huge amount, and I mean HUGE amount of people crowding in one area and moving towards the exit like a colony of ants. _"Must be some celebrity or something"_ Shinji thought. He knows that there are a lot of Kpop group these days and its probably not surprising for singers to pop up here from time to time.

"I need some coffee" Shinji muttered. Fortunately there was a Starbucks close by and he went over to grab some good ol' black coffee. Shinji smiled as he placed the hot cup of coffee to his cheeks. "So warmmmm..." He then took a sip and felt his body warm up and his sinuses began to clear up slowly. Though they eventually became stuffy again after a while.

As he was walking to the exit, he noticed that the crowd was headed his way. That was when he noticed nine girls with bodyguards surrounding them. Shinji nodded his head at the sight. _"Huh, so I was right._ _Kpop idols."_

Shinji turned back around felt his heart rate pick up. He looked to his side and saw five guys walking at a fast pace towards the nine girls. They definitely didn't look friendly. However, seeing how the girls had body guards they should be fine. Yet, Shinji stayed and began to observe. Even though he wasn't technically Spider-Man anymore, he still felt the urge to save and protect others. If he needs to step in, he will.

Much to Shinji's dismay, of the strangers walked up to one the bodyguards and slugged him right in the face. Shinji winced in pain as the bodyguard was knocked down. He was most likely paying too much attention tot he fans to notice they guy, otherwise Shinji was sure he could've avoided it.

 _"Here we go..."_ Shinji took one last sip of his rather full cup of coffee and began to walk towards the scene.

Everyone gasped in terror and began running away. The girls stopped in their tracks staring at their now unconscious body guard. The girls looked terrified as they were still as statues. The other bodyguards tried to get back to them but they were being forced back by the ocean of people running.

As one guy began to approach the tallest member of the group he was suddenly bumped into, and the feeling of piping hot coffee began to come over him.

"Ow!" Stranger #1 screamed jumping back and whipping his wrists downwards to get the hot coffee off of him. 

**"Oh my god, I am so sorry sir!"** Shinji started, faking his sincerity. **"Are you okay? My god let me get that jacket for you!"**

Shinji twisted the guy around and slid the mans jacket off. He sensed the other guys approaching him and smiled mentally in his head.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Stranger #1 screamed.

 **"I just wanna help you get this off, maybe even get it dried clean y'know?"** Shinji continued pulling it down further, and getting one his knees, stick out his right foot.

"The f--!?" Stranger #2 started and tripped on Shinji's unsuspected leg causing him to tumble forward. 

**"Oh no! I'm so sorry sir!"** Shinji exclaimed, throwing the cup from his hands backwards as he faced the fallen man. The cup went flying towards the third guys face, the remaining amount of coffee splattering onto his face.

 **"I did NOT mean to do that!"** Shinji turned around to bow only for his head to make contact with the four guy, knocking him down in pain. **"Oh Snapple!"**

 **"Sir please, this wouldn't have happened if you just gave your jacket y'know?"** Shinji continued to pull the jacket until it came loose. His hands flew back from the pulling force, whipping the jacket backwards finally hitting the last stranger right in the nuts.

"OOOOOO" The stranger screamed, holding his family jewels and falling onto the ground.

 **"Did I do that?"** Shinji asked but quickly he turned back to stranger #1 but it seemed he had already ran off. **"Sir?! Y-You forgot your jack--Annnnnnd he's gone."**

While Shinji single handled took care of these would-be assaulters. The nine girls along with everyone else in the airport could only look in awe. Four guys laid on the floor groaning in pain as the airport security started to rush on by. The guards, along with airport security ran up to the nine girls asking if they were okay. 

Shinji turned to visually check if the girls were okay physically and mentally. The nine were a bit shaken up but it looked like they were calming down quickly. When the girls turned their attention to him, the guards and security did the same. Now having a bunch of eyes on him, he started to feel uncomfortable. 

"Excuse me" One of the guards yelled walking over to him. Shinji didn't want to stay here any longer than he should as people had most likely recorded that incident. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. So, he did the one logical thing anyone would do in this situation.

"Sorry, my Korean no good, byeee!" Shinji blurted out with a wave. The young man turned heel and began bolting towards the exit.

"W-Wait!" The guard yelled sprinting after the strange boy, however he couldn't stray to far from the girls and eventually stopped as he reached the exit doors. "Holy crap that kid is quick..."

The guard walked back to group of nine girls whose eyes were locked at the door where the strange boy ran out from. He waved his hand at the tallest, calling out her name. "Ms. Tzuyu? Are you okay?"

"Huh?!" The pretty girl named Tzuyu snapped out of her weird trance and turned her head to the bodyguard. "I'm fine. Thank you... Do you know where he went?" Tzuyu asked, and the guard noticed the girls anticipating an answer.

"Unfortunately no ma'am" He sighed, and the girls felt a small tinge of disappointment. After all they didn't get to say thank you. "We'll try to find out who he is and than if you'd girls like. You can thank him later" 

The girls smiled at the suggestion and nodded their heads. "Understood. I'll bring this up with Mr. Park." The guard replied bowing. From there the girls began to walk towards the exit and into their vehicles, with the thought of one strange boy, floating in their minds...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"Where the the hell do I go?"_ Shinji thought to himself. He escaped the guard chasing, and to be honest it wasn't that difficult. The young man stood outside of the airport looking at Google Maps. His destination was decently far but the amount of buses and train switches he had to take were insane. 

"Excuse me?" Someone called out. Shinji turned around to see a man dressed in a nice suit. He was pretty good-looking and had a warm smile on his face. Shinji on the other hand only raised a brow at his greeting.

"Yes? Can I help you sir?" Shinji replied taking a few stealthy steps back from the man.

"Are you by any chance Shinji Park?" The man asked, his smile staying etched on his face.

Shinji's eyes narrowed as he began backing up more. "Whose asking?"

"Ah, my apologies. My name is Shin Taehoon. I've been ordered to pick up Mr. Shinji Park from the airport." The man named Taehoon answered. The man chuckled as Shinji didn't answer and only replied with his eyes. He still had a look of suspicion towards him. "I'm sure you are familiar with Mr. Stark correct?"

Upon hearing Tony's name, Shinji visibly loosened up. Although he still had his guard up as usually knowing Tony can mean one of two things. You are 'Some dude he knows' or 'Some dude that hates me'. 

"Mr. Stark is good friends with my boss. He is the CEO of JYP entertainment. I'm sure you've heard of the company before right?" Taehoon smiled. Shinji replied with a blank look on his face, and the awkward silence took over. Shinji moved his eyes to the left than right before landing back on Taehoon, whose smile faded into a mouth gape of surprise.

"Y-You don't know JYP? The man who made groups like g.o.d. Wonder Girls, 2PM, 2AM, Miss A, GOT7, TWICE, Stray Kids, and ITZY?!"

"Holy..." Shinji uttered with his eyes shot open. Taehoon began to smile again at Shinji's reaction.

"You do know them right?!" Taehoon asked excitedly.

"How do you guys come up with these names?" Shinji asked GENUINELY curious. Taehoon's expression went back to a look of utter shock. The suited man than shook his head and reverted back to his professional behaviour. 

"Ahem! A-Anyways. Due to Mr. Stark and Mr. JYP being close friends. Our CEO decided to help you out by giving you a ride home." Taehoon explained. "Did you not read the document Mr. Stark gave you?"

Shinji mentally slapped himself. _"I completely forgot about that..."_

Shinji took the document from his bags and opened it. The contents made Shinji's eyes widened and his jaw was close to dropping on the ground. Tony Stark had essentially paid for a house for him his sister, and grandmother to live in. Gave him $500,000 USD to start and even found him a 'normal' job. Shinji felt some tears starting to form, grateful that he had met someone as nice as Tony, even though he can come off as a douchebag sometimes. 

"Wow..." Was all Shinji could say. Taehoon smiled at the young man and gestured him towards a black Mercedes. 

"Come on. I'll take you to your new home. Your sister and grandmother are already there" Taehoon walked over to the car and opened the door for him. 

Shinji sighed and nodded, making his way towards the car and sitting down. Taehoon closed the door and lifted his luggage into the trunk before heading to the driver seat. Taehoon then turned to Shinji and spoke. "If its okay with you. Mr. JYP would actually like to meet you for dinner. He said he wanted to meet the young man who had Tony Stark as him for a favour. You're free to bring your sister and grandmother as well."

"Huh? W-Well... That's a little sudden... I just landed and--" Shinji started but was cut off by Taehoon's laugh.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll understand if you want to take a break today. Just go home, relax, and think about it. When you decide just call him." Taehoon explained handing Shinji a brand new phone. "This is yours. Courtesy of JYP. He already has his number on it as well as your sisters, and grandmothers."

Shinji bowed respectfully and took the phone with both hands. "Thank you very much..." Taehoon chuckled and turned his attention to the road. He began to drive off as Shinji began to space out.

 _"Man... So much happened and its barely been a day in Korea... ... ... ... I need some pizza"_ Shinji thought, his eye lids becoming heavy as he soon fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Reunion and Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys. How you doing? I hope all of you are doing okay. I just wanted to stop by and give a quick run explanation in case it's not clear.**

**Since the MC is both Korean and Japanese, he has two separate names. His Japanese name and his Korean. His Japanese name, and the one that is also his English name is Shinji. His Korean name is Park Jaeyoung. Throughout the story he will be going as Shinji and only his family calls him by his Korean name. Just wanted to explain that real quick.**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter! Stay safe everyone!**

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Mr. Park?" A voice called out. Taehoon was standing outside of the cars backseats with the door open. He lightly shook Shinji's shoulders, to which the boy merely groaned awake. "Mr. Park, we've arrived at your home"

Shinji rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn, with Taehoon stepping aside to let the young boy see his new home. Shinji blinked a couple of times before fully taking in the view of his house.. 

"Oh wow" Shinji quietly mumbled to himself. Shinji exited the car with Taehoon closing it as he got up to take it all in. 

It wasn't a big or fancy house by any means. It was a simple two story townhouse with a driveway big enough for a small car or some bicycles. It seems that Tony knew about Shinji's preference of not standing out so he bought him a rather normal home. 

"Let's get you inside." Taehoon said breaking Shinji's thoughts of the house. The suited man had already taken his luggage and began to walk towards the house. Shinji nodded his head and followed him towards the front door.

"Go ahead" Taehoon said, giving a little push. Shinji nodded his head and took a deep breath. He hasn't seen Kirika in years and only kept in contact through Kakao. The young man pressed the door bell and waited. He stood there for what seems like an entire hour but in reality, it was three seconds after until the door was shot open and a young girl jumped towards him.

"OPPA!" Kirika screamed as Shinji dropped his belongings and caught his sister. 

"Kirika! Jesus, you scared me!" Shinji replied with a chuckle. 

"I can't help it! I haven't seen in you in years and--" Kirika started as she pulled away from her brother and stared at him. She hasn't seen him since he was in High School and this young adult version of him was new to her. "Wow. Oppa, I think you got more good-looking"

"You saying I was ugly before?" Shinji replied crossing his arms with his eyebrows raised.

"Hey you said it not me" Kirika smirked turning back into the house, leaving Shinji feeling a little defeated.

"Come on! Grandma is dying to see you again!" Kirika excitedly said as she grabbed Shinji and basically dragged him inside. The last time he saw her was when she was crying at the airport leaving with our Grandma to Korea. Shinji couldn't help but smile, glad to see Kirika is still her joyful bubbly self.

"Alright, alright. You're gonna rip my arm off!" Shinji exclaimed trying to keep up with his sister.

"Grandma! Look who is hereeee!" Kirika gleefully announced presenting Shinji to her like he's a trophy.

"Omoo! Jaeyoung! It's been so long!" The twos grandmother cutely shuffled her legs towards the young man and wrapped her arms around him. "Omo! Look at you!" The two's grandma's name is Park Mi-Joo, and she was currently pulling on both of Shinji's cheek with Kirika's laughter in the background.

"Mr. Park?" Taehoon called out.

"It's nice to see you to grandma!" Shinji said lightly taking his grandma's hands from his face. He turned around whilst rubbing his cheeks and saw Taehoon with his luggage at the door. "Thank you very much Taehoon-shi"

"No problem. I'll be taking my leave now. Have a nice day" Taehoon said bowing to him and the others before leaving their home. 

Shinji turned around to face his family and his grandmother quickly grabbed his hands and began leading him towards the nice sofa. It wasn't until he sat down that young man really began looking inside the interior. Everything was very modern, the colour palette being mostly either white or black, with a couple of plants for some eye popping colour. 

"Jaeyoung, it's been so long. How have you been?" Grannie Mijoo asked with a concerned look on her face. Kirika took a seat next to Shinji and looked at him with concern as well. He suspected this question would come up when he got here.

"I've been good grannie. It's been difficult living by myself in Toronto but... I made it through. Even got my degree" Shinji explained. Grannie Mijoo clapped her hands in glee. "How about you two? I hope everything has been okay"

"Oh you don't have to worry about us. I'm sure you living by yourself in Canada was way harder. Seolji here would never stop asking about you when she got here you know?" Grannie Mijoo blurted out and all of a sudden Kirika began to turn red. "Ah! Where is oppa? Is he okay? She even started talking in Japanese saying onii-chan this onii-chan that!"

"GRANDMA!" Kirika screamed only for Shinji to laugh and pat her on the head.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Seolji. It was quite cute" Grannie Mijoo said with a smile, but Kirika could only hide her face in embarrassment. "Besides that was years ago. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm glad you missed me that much Kirika" Shinji said ruffling her hair only for her to swat his arm away with a smile. 

"Anyways." Kirika started trying to stray away from the topic. "What kind of people did you meet in Toronto?"

"What do you mean?" Shinji replied.

"Well... We were just going through our normal routines when suddenly men in suits were at our apartment. I honestly thought they were gangsters... It was terrifying..." Kirika began, "But then they told us that we were being moved to another home. We thought they were joking or it was prank but then--"

"Omo! We saw Ironman!" Grannie Mijoo interjected.

 _"Tony was here?"_ Shinji thought.

"Yes! Tony Stark showed up and told us we were being relocated to a new home. Before we could ask him, he just said 'This a thank you from me to you. Shinji has done a great deal for me, this is the least I can do' and left." Kirika finished.

"How did you end up meeting someone like Tony Stark!? Thats insane!" Kirika jumped in her seat in excitement.  


_"I shouldn't tell them because i'm Spider-Man right? Yeah thats definitely a bad idea. What should I say? Oh right!"_ Shinji thought of a pretty good idea. It's a good thing he was in Bio-Engineering. "I was interning at Stark Industries. I was lucky enough to be chosen by Mr. Stark himself."

Gasps were coming from the two women. They smiled at each other and held hands in excitement over Shinji's lap. Shinji could only awkwardly smile, even though interning wasn't completely a lie. His Bio-Engineering skills really did help him out. Especially with making his own suit.

"Oh right I wanted to ask you two something." Shinji said, coming in-between the two women. "So the guy from before. The person who brought in my luggage and drove me here?"

The two nodded in confirmation.

"Well. Apparently Mr. Stark also knows Park Jin-Young. I guess some hot shot CEO of a place called JYP?" Shinji began and already Kirika's face lit up. Grannie Mijoo merely made an 'o' with her mouth. "He asked us out for dinner tonight if you two wanna--"

"OH HELL YES!" Kirika shot up from her seat with her answer scaring some of Grannie Mijoo's soul out of her. "JYP?! Are you serious?!"

"Uh... Yes? Why are you so excited?" Shinji asked and his sister answered back with a shocked expression.

"How do you not know him?! He's the CEO of JYP one of the big three companies!" Kirika answered rather matter-of-factly.

"Wait... There are more companies with them K-pop people?" Shinji questioned with a puzzled look on his face. At this point Kirika was livid.

"What have you been doing with your life?" Kirika asked, and not gonna lie, that hurt Shinji a little bit.

_"Well... I've been swing around Toronto fighting suited freaks (ironic I know). Flew around the world with the Avengers and stopped some big chin purple dude from killing half the world."_

"Studying" Shinji answered blankly. 

"As much as I'd love to join you two. I'm going to pass on this" Grannie Mijoo said starting get up from the sofa. "This old lady needs her beauty sleep so you two can have fun"

"Are you sure Grannie? Do you want us to bring anything back for you?" Shinji asked while helping Grannie Mijoo on her feet. The sweet lady merely answered with a smile and light tapping on his hands. "Okay Grannie. Rest up okay?"

"Don't worry about me Jaeyoung. Go have fun with your sister" Grannie Mijoo said as she began to cutely shuffle towards the her room.

"Well.. I guess that just leaves you and me" Shinji said but his sister was gone. All of a sudden he heard loud footsteps coming down the stairwell. It was Kirika with five different outfits in her hands.

"What should I wear oppa?!" Kirika asked her face looking quite stressed. "I have like no clothes to wear!"

"Anything is fine. Plus don't you have like a shit ton of clothes in your closet?" Shinji asked but Kirika suddenly sent a deathly glare at him.

"So?! I still have nothing good to wear!" She replied in distress. Shinji could only hold the bridge of his nose. He walked up to, and passed Kirika, heading into her room. Her room was a nice shade of light purple, easy on the eyes. She had her desk, computer, textbooks, and plushies all nicely organized. The older Park brother turn to her closet and his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"T-Thats you're closet?" Shinji pointed with out breaking eye contact with the closet. Kirika had a closet full of different clothing ranging for Summer, Spring, Fall, and Winter. He wardrobe was 10x probably 15x bigger than his. "All of that is yours?"

"Yeah! I told you! I have nothing to wear!" Kirika complained dropping her body onto her bed.

 _"Nothing to wear?! WHAT?! I'll never understand this..."_ Shinji felt an incoming headache. "It's barely been one day..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting settled into his new house. Shinji remembered he needed to call Mr. Park for the dinner tonight. It was only 6pm, so hopefully his offer still stands, otherwise Kirika will rip him a new one. The young man took out his phone and looked into his contacts. 

Park Jin-Young XXX-XXXX-XXXX

**_Dialing..._ **

After a first couple rings, he finally picked up.

**_"Oh? Hello?"_ **

"Yes! Hello Mr. Park Jin-Young. This is Shinji Park."

**_"Ohhhh! Shinji-shi! Nice to hear from you. I hope you're flight here was okay"_ **

"Yes it was. Thank you. I called to ask if the offer for tonight is still open. If its not its okay. We can plan for another--"

**_"No, no. It's fine. Thank you for letting me know and coming. I know you must be tired. I'll send someone to pick you up since you're not familiar with Seoul yet."_ **

"Ah yes, thank you very much Mr. Park Jin-young!"

**_"I'll see you later than. Bye bye!"_ **

"Bye sir" Shinji replied as the connection was cut. The young man then turned to look at his closet. He was know having the same dilemma as Kirika, although to a much tamer scale. "Should I dress casual? or semi-formal? Probably semi-formal is the best bet."

Shinji looked through his clothing and picked out some simple clothes, but nice enough to go to a fancy dinner. He took out a pair of fitting black slacks, a dark blue dress shirt and a black button up vest. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. "I feel like this is too formal... Oh well... Whatever." Shinji then went over to his drawer and took out a pair of glasses. He didn't have bad vision due to his powers but he thought that glasses made him more unassuming and nerdy. Which in his case helps his whole 'I don't want to stand out' theme.

"Oppa!" Kirika knocked on his door.

"Coming!" Shinji yelled back, opening the door. He was greeted with the sight of his sister wearing a nice little white semi-formal dress. She didn't go overboard much to Shinji's relief. However, Kirika on the other hand looked like her eyes are gonna pop out. "What?" Shinji asked.

"I think puberty hit you a little late." Kirika commented, getting a weird look from her brother. "You look like one those nerd cuties from K-Dramas. What the hell?"

"Really? Dang it" Shinji said, with the last part quiet enough for Kirika to not hear.

*DING* *DONG*

"Oh they arrived!" Kirika said excitedly. She ran down the stairs ahead of Shinji who could only shake his head at the excited girl.

Kirika was at the door wearing her heels while Shinji walked past to open the door. Taehoon was revealed behind the door with a smile and nod. 

"Hello again" Taehoon greeted with a bow. When he rose back up he whistled as he took a look at Shinji. "You clean up very well. And what's with the glasses?"

"Hey Taehoon. These are uh... Well..." Shinji fumbled his words as he didn't know what excuse he could make.

"Ah I get it! It's like those fashion glasses right? It looks good on you!" Taehoon complimented. 

"T-Thanks..." The young man replied.

"Come on! Let's get going!" Kirika said walking past the two boys and towards the black Mercedes Shinji was in this morning. 

"After you" Taehoon gestured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the restaurant didn't take long. It only took around 10 minutes from them to arrive. Just as Shinji suspected though. It was a rather nice looking restaurant, looks very up scale. Shinji thanked Taehoon and as did Kirika before they exited the car. Taehoon then mentioned he was going to pick them afterwards when they go home. Shinji nodded as Taehoon drove away, and turned back to the restaurant, the young man took some deep breaths before heading inside.

Shinji, with Kirika following close behind entered the fancy Italian restaurant and was greeted with a warm lit restaurant. Many people, mostly ranging between their 40s and above sat talking amongst each other. It wasn't too loud, just enough to make it seem like comfortable background noise. 

"Buona Sera" One of the staff wearing formal attire said, bowing at the two. Shinji and Kirika both bowed in turn out of reflex. "Is it just of the two of you, sir? Madam?"

"Um... No... M-My name is Park Shinji. This is my sister Park Kirika. We are here to meet with Mr. Park Jin-young" Shinji explained hoping he didn't make himself sound like an idiot. He was so nervous he even started pronouncing every single syllable in his words. 

"Ah. Yes. Mr. Park has already arrived. I will take you to him. Please follow me" The man said turned and walking further in. 

Shinji nodded and began following with Kirika close behind. It seemed like Kirika was more happy than nervous, and she was smiling through out them following the waiter. Shinji on the other hand became more self-conscious, he felt like everyone was staring at him, even though everyone was minding their own business.

"Here. Mr. Park is right through these doors. Enjoy your evening" The waiter bowed and made his way back to the entrance. Shinji stood in front of the door and took a deep breath once again. He looked to his sister who impatiently gestured him to open the door.

"Okay... Just act normal" Shinji muttered to himself. The young man twisted the handle and pushed forward. He opened the door and was greeted with Mr. JYP and... nine girls... staring at him.

"Oh! Shinji-shi its good to see you" JYP stood up from his seat and waved over at him. However, Shinji could only jus stare in disbelief. "Girls introduce yourself"

The nine girls suddenly stood up and all looked at him. "1, 2, 3. One in a million! Hello! We are TWICE!" The girls introduced, smiling brightly at him. Shinji could only stand their shocked and had to blink a couple times. This caused the girls to all giggle at him.

Shinji pursed his lips and waved awkwardly at them replying with...

"H-Hey everyone"


End file.
